DE 10 2004 050 798 A1 describes a hand-held power tool which includes a drive shaft that is driveable in an oscillating manner, and to which a tool may be detachably fastened. An electric motor is used as the drive motor, the motor shaft of which drives an eccentric disk that actuates a transfer level which is non-rotatably connected to the drive shaft, in order to convert the rotational motion of the eccentric disk to the oscillating motion of the drive shaft.
The oscillating driving action produces vibrations that contribute to noise development and, in particular, are a source of mechanical stress on the components of the hand-held power tool. The aim, therefore, is to reduce vibrations by implementing suitable measures such as using damping elements. It should be ensured that the damping measures remain effective for long periods of operation.